Searching for the Guardians
by rebelangel6601
Summary: New group, new friends. Please enjoy. Ch. 1 & 2 are up!R&R.
1. Sibling Rivalry

**Welcome one and all, fellow fanfic writers and readers. I am back! (Insert evil laugh here!) Now, its time for SEARCHING FOR THE GUARDIANS!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Code…but my 15th birthday is in about…oh, um let's say eight days. Can I have it? Please? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssseeeeeeeeee?**

**Claimer: I do own each and every one of the characters I created. Enjoy them. (Again insert evil laugh)**

**Now, read and review. First to review gets a chappie dedicated to them, maybe. Ha ha ha. Ok, fine I'll start.**

_**Chapter 1: Sibling Rivalry**_

"Mom." the girl begged, tucking a lock of red hair behind her ear. "Please. You're stretching my top!" Her turquoise eyes shimmered as they darted, making sure no one was watching.

Mrs. Simon continued to tug at her daughter's green tank. Nervously, she asked, "Are you two sure you don't want to go to a school closer to home?"

Her daughter rolled her eyes, while her son shook his head. His red hair fell messily into his face. "Mom, stop worrying. We will be fine. Promise." He shifted his translucent blue eyes knowingly at his sister. She smiled evilly.

"Now Zoey," she said, and then turned toward her son." Michael. Your sibling rivalry better not get you two into trouble. Because last time—"

"Yes, last time." Zoey said, captivated by the memory. "Last time, we—or should I say, Michael—set the chem. lab on fire. I won, of course." She smiled at her brother, and then stated simply, "I _always _win."

"Yeah, yeah. We all know you won the chem. lab incident." Michael said forcefully. "But that was because—"

"You set the lab on fire?"

"No! It was because you cheated."

"Nevertheless," Mrs. Simon interrupted, "You two know better. Someone could have gotten hurt. And I really don't want to get a call from your principal. I told him about—"

Zoey sighed, "Look Mom. Kadic looks…" she paused, searching for her words, "safe. _Safe_. Now, can we please go and get our dorm assignments." Zoey looked back at her mother with pleading, innocent eyes.

"Ok" Mrs. Simon sighed. "Now, you two had better be on your best behavior. You father and I are only a call away. And it had better not be from your principal." She gave them "the look", and then gave them each a quick hug. "Zoey, watch out for your brother. And Michael, _please_ don't set any labs on fire"— Zoey stifled a laugh, while Michael shook his head, then took a swing at him sister playfully—"and, both of you," she said finally, "be safe."

They both smiled innocently as Mrs. Simon climbed back into their family car.

When their mother disappeared around the corner, the two red heads turned and stared at the menacing building before them. With a swift motion, Zoey flung her duffle over her shoulder and pushed her brother through the entry gate.

Michael tripped over his feet and stumbled through the entry. Before him stood the outsized school, dorms on the left, classrooms on the right, and the cafeteria in the middle of the large yard. He dodged two sixth graders that ran toward him, and then surveyed the schoolyard. Kids and teens, ranging from small sixth graders, to the threatening seniors fixing to graduate, scattered the grounds. Near the café, a large man with grey hair stood holding a clipboard. "So, where are the dorm assignments?" he asked to no one in particular.

Zoey smiled. "Let's start this year off right." She said competitively. "How about a little race?"

"You are on." Michael accepted, his competitive side showing through. "So what are the rules?"

Zoey smiled, "First one to find their room wins. We start when we get our assignments." She reached into her baggy pants pocket, and pulled out a sapphire blue mobile. "Text when you find it."

Michael nodded and pulled out a neon green mobile. He glanced up; he cherished his sister's competitiveness. He knew that was where he got his. "OK, we'll start when we both—you hear that! Both!—say go. Got it?"

Zoey smiled, and then strode toward the man with the clipboard. She noticed a bandage on his face. He seemed to know what he was doing since he had already cornered three unruly junior guys. She smiled at him, and then boldly said, "Excuse me. Could you tell me where to get the dorm assignments?"

Her brother appeared by her side, gazing, nervously, at the man with the bandage.

The man stood up straight. "You have come to the right place. Name?" He questioned, glancing over his clipboard at the two red heads standing in front of him.

Zoey replied, innocently, "Zoey and Michael Simon."

His face clouded. "Oh, _you_ are the two trouble makers with the sibling rivalry, right?" The juniors behind him snickered.

Zoey smile vanished, "Not quite." She then turned toward the boys with vengeance in her eyes, "And the last people to laugh at me, will let's just say they had to transfer schools." When they stopped abruptly, she smiled smugly, and then turned back toward the man. "Sorry, my mom over exaggerates a little. There is nothing wrong with a little friendly competition every once in awhile, right?" She could tell she hit the jackpot with this guy. His eyes shimmered when she said "competition." "So, room assignments?" She said, bringing him back to Earth.

"Yes, yes." He said realizing, again, why they were here. He scanned the board, flipping pages. "Simon…Simon…Simon…aha! Michael Simon is Room 36D. Zoey Simon is in Room 47A."

They smiled again, and turned away.

"But before you go, I'm Jim, the gym teacher and I watch over the students in the dorms. And there is a mandatory assembly in the gym at 6." Jim said, as they moved away from him.

Zoey waved over her shoulder, and then rounded the corner to face the dorms. "Ready…" She shifted the bag on her shoulder, and then leaned forward, ready to run.

"Set…" Michael tied a sweatshirt he was carrying around his waist, then he, too, shifted into position.

"Go!" a voice said from behind them.

Zoey jumped, startled. Michael muffled a laugh. "Whoa. I thought you were that Jim guy." Zoey said, trying to regain poise. She smiled softly, gazing at the astonishing stranger.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I'm Matt, Matt Currier." He said, extending a hand toward Zoey. His tan went well with his deep green eyes and brunette hair. He must not be from around here, she thought.

"Hi, I'm Zoey Simon. And this is my brother, Michael." She smiled as she returned his greeting. He had a firm, but kind hand shake. He seems sweet, she smiled to herself. And he's kind of cute.

Michael stood impatiently, "Yeah, nice to meet you, Matt, but we're kind of busy. Zoey, if you don't go now, I'm going to start without you. _Then_, I'll win."

He hit a nerve. He never won. Zoey was the queen of competition. Her friends called her the goddess of war. That may be why she was never too good at team sports. It was probably since it involved other players, on _her _team. "It's on, runt." She threatened. Then turning from the boy, she apologized to the stranger. "Sorry, please excuse me. I have to teach a little boy what the meaning of 'I always win' is, since I haven't pounded it into his head yet." The corner of his mouth twitched, he too had a love for competition.

"Go." Zoey said abruptly, and Michael was off. She smiled at his back as he threw open the dorm building doors. "Ok, do you know where Room 47A is?"

Matt laughed, "But if I told you, that would be cheating, wouldn't it?"

"All's fair in love and war." She stated simply.

Matt smiled wider, "Ok, now what you want to do is…"

Michael threw open the doors to the building, and hurried into what looked like a large foyer. "36D, 36D…where is Room 36D?" He whispered to himself.

A voice behind him rang out, "What are you looking for?"

Michael turned and saw a girl with black hair, and strangely enough, with several blue streaks flowing along with the rest of her hair. In her arms was a small grey and black kitten. "So, what are you looking for?"

"Room 36D. Do you know where it is?" Michael felt the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Just a silly race, he knew but his sister seemed to win effortlessly. And he wanted so bad to beat her at it.

"That way," she pointed to her left, "and by the way, I'm Noel Mizell"

"I'm Michael Currier, and thanks." He smiled then followed the hall to the left. He smiled to himself. Noel looked mischievous…and a lot of fun. The blue streaks gave her a rebellious look. Just like her sister, she didn't try to do anything to show it, but this aura around her just screamed rebel and lots of fun. He paused when he saw the grey kitten bound past him.

"Tigger! Tigger, stop. If Jim catches you we're both in deep trouble!" Noel ran past him, not noticing the kitten turn into a room. "Hi again." She smiled, "Have you seen—"

"Tigger went that way, into this room." He pointed to a room, and noticed the number, Room 36D. "Hey look. Tigger found my room." He said, still a distance away.

Noel walked toward the room and glanced inside. She smiled. "Then why is there a girl in it?"

Michael blinked for a second and stood there. "Wait, what? There is a girl in my dorm? You mean I'm sharing with a _girl_?"

Noel's face clouded. "What? Girls don't have cutties, you know. We aren't an infectious disease."

Again, Michael just blinked. "That's not what I meant. I…I…" He stepped toward the door and stopped. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Noel, this is—"

"Zoey Simon. Michael's sister." She smiled at the girl with streaks in her hair. She was laughing hard while Tigger snuggled in her lap. "And this is Matt Currier." She pointed to a boy that stepped for behind the door. He smiled sweetly at Noel.

Noel smiled, "So you and your brother are sharing a room?"

"No!" They replied in unison.

"Gross!" Michael shuttered.

"Nasty! Don't say that. No that would be cruel and unusual punishment." Zoey then looked at her brother like he had some disease. "But…" she said smiling, "looks like I won. Again!"

A look of horror fell on Michael's face. "You didn't… but you still haven't found…"

"Yes, I did. I found the room and thought I'd surprise you. And it looks like it worked." Zoey smiled. "Hey," she said, abruptly changing the subject, "Let's go raid the café, then bug Jim. He looks like a sap."

They all noisily clabber down the hall, and then vanished out the door, into the schoolyard.

**Yeah, the endings kind of lame, and I did write it during class (don't tell Mrs. Ezell!) Well, enjoy and please REVIEW!**

**Infinite X's and O's,**

**oddgurl**


	2. Tragedy and Secrets

**Ok guys. I decided to try something daring. I'm using French! I know I know! Wow, gasp, ahhhh, ohhhhhh, wide eyes. Exactly. But, I'm not so sure that all of it is correct. My reference was…well, confusing. Anyway, enjoy.**

**NOTE: This chapter is dedicated to my web sis, Starry! Her birthday was May 20. I know I know. This is really REALLY late, but wish her a happy birthday, and read her fanfics. They are really good. Happy birthday, web sis! ;)—loves yas. AND this chapter is also dedicated to purplekit. The first reviewer of my fanfic.**

**NOTE: There is a small dream sequence in this chapter. You can because _it will be in italics_; thoughts will be in _italics and in bold_ (but sometimes they will say it's a thought. I'm just like that.)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 2: Tragedy and Secrets**_

"This is the place, miss." The taxi driver spoke in broken French. "This is Kadic Academy."

Caiti Robinson smiled, "Merci, monsieur. Combien est-ce que je vous dois?" She pulled a wallet out of her oversized purse.

The oversized driver smiled, "Don't worry about it. The ride is on me."

"Merci, monsieur. Merci." She gave him a grateful smile then scrambled out of the stuffy vehicle. She spoke many languages fluently; she had traveled most of her life. Her parents called her the walking translator as a joke. She couldn't help herself. She loved the French language.

"Well, this is it," The girl sighed. "Kadic Academy, the best high school in France. Great." Caiti grabbed her suitcase, and then stepped through the gate leading to the schoolyard. Her skirt fell just above her knee, and her V-neck top came to just the right depth, with her white tank top underneath. The guys seemed to stare as she walked by in her expensive, top-of-the-line designer boots. Just looking at her, they never would have guessed what she was struggling with something that was currently turning her life upside down.

She walked slowly toward the school, shaking underneath the weight of her rolling suitcase and shoulder bag. Caiti pulled a letter out of her skirt pocket, opened it and reread it. She was to report to the principal's office upon first arriving. _**Upon first arriving?** _Caiti thought, **w_ho says that anymore? I may be an honor student, but god! _**

"Tiens moi." She whispered under her breath. She set down her heavy duffel, and let go of her suitcase to debate on which way to go.

"Hey. It looks like you could use some help." A voice floated to her from behind.

She turned to see a curly haired brunette watching her with his grey blue eyes. Caiti noticed that for the first time since, well she couldn't remember, that he actually looked her in the eyes, instead of letting his eyes wander on her. Caiti smiled gratefully, "Yeah that would be nice."

The boy picked up her duffel, then grabbed her suitcase. "By the way, I'm David Brock. So, where to?"

"I'm Caiti Robinson and to the principal's office." She stood for a moment to see which way he headed.

He took a graceful step to the right, "So, you just walked in and already you're in trouble. Wow. You've got some nerve, Ms. Caiti Robinson." He said teasingly, the corner of his mouth twitched.

"Ha ha ha," She said rolling her eyes and then pulling her long brown curls into a messy bun. "I'm going because, well it's a long story, and I really don't want to talk about it, s'il vous plaît." Her eyes fell, and her face clouded.

"Ok," David said, knowingly, "then let's talk about you," he glanced at her, "and what you think of the school so far." He looked silly with embarrassment.

Caiti smile, "Oh! Well, it looks big, lots of fun, and very, unbelievably—"

"Safe?" he offered. That's what his mom said anyway.

"No, well yeah but" She finished softly. "Like home, I miss it."

David paused, and looked at her, "Well, I hope you have fun here. I've been here for a few hours, and I'm bored out of my mind." He laughed.

They stopped outside the principal's office, and smiled. "Well, I guess I'll see you later?" Caiti said, praying that they would.

His mouth twitched again, "Definitely," His eyes glittered, and she saw the blue in his eyes. "It would be my honor to join you later." He teased.

She smiled, and then answered, "That would be nice."

David stopped and turned, "Maybe at the assembly?"

"There is an assembly?"

"Yeah, you're gonna hear about it soon, I'm guessing."

"Ok, well I'll see you there, then."

He smiled. "Well, enjoy you stay with Mrs. Delmas." Sarcasm coated his voice.

She smiled at his receding back, and then moved toward the door. She knocked gently then asked, "Madame?"

From the other side of the door she heard a rustling, and then a voice, "Please, please, come in."

Caiti slowly opened the door, and timidly stepped inside. A cluttered desk stood at the center of the room. A young woman sat at the desk frantically searching for this-and-that. She looked so absorbed in the search, that when she abruptly looked up, Caiti jumped.

The woman stood, and smiles quickly at Caiti. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Delmas, and welcome to Kadic. And you are here for…" Her face grew confused.

"Oh!" Caiti jumped, "Pardon! I totally forgot! I'm Caiti Robinson. I'm here on an academic scholarship. I was told to come here as soon as I arrived."

Mrs. Delmas nodded, "Oh. Yes. You are the—"

"The new girl," She interrupted, "from every country you can name."

The woman heard the pain in her voice, "Yes, the traveling child prodigy. Well, please, sit down. I will help you in a—"

A knock interrupted their conversation. "Um…Mrs. Delmas, I need to speak with you." A harsh, raspy voice echoed in the small room.

"Come in, Jim." The slender woman called. She tucked a piece of her long flowing black hair behind her ear, and then sat behind her disorderly desk. She only looked up when the door swung open. "Yes?"

The man called Jim hesitated for a moment, smiled at Caiti, and then began, "The brother and sister you told me to look out for got here a few moments ago." He continued, a confused look growing on the woman's face, "the ones with the sibling rivalry…"

She smiled, clarity filling her features. "Oh, yes. Please keep an eye on them…or maybe two. Thank you, Jim. You may go." She continued searching her desk as the large man turned and retreated back to the safety of the school grounds.

Caiti couldn't help but smile. They sounded exactly like her best friends in the States. Her smile faded, realizing how much she missed them.

Mrs. Delmas glanced up, holding sheets of paper. "Ah! Here are your school application forms and scholarship forms, along with your class schedule and room number. You will—"

A ring interrupted Mrs. Delmas. She smiled apologetically at Caiti, and then dug under the clutter of papers and pulled out a receiver. "Yes?" She asked into the phone. "Yes…..uh huh….no….yes, please. Ok, I'll be right there. Yes, Buh bye." She returned the receiver to its resting place beneath the stack of papers. "Please, excuse me. I'm needed in the gymnasium."

Mrs. Delmas hurried toward the door and pause. She turned back toward Caiti and spoke, "Make yourself comfortable. I will be back as soon as I can."

Caiti leaned back in the chair. The leather felt cool under her skin. The air conditioner kicked in and she listened to its gentle hum. She yawned, trying to fight the jet lag. Slowly, it lulled her to sleep.

_Caiti felt the cold window against her face, watching the lights on the road as they drove past. She breathed in, watching the fog on the window disappear, then reappear when she breathed out._

_She could hear her brother, Clayton, snoring gently in the seat beside her. He may have been older, but he definitely didn't act like it. _

_She smiled remembering the time her and Amanda and Kyle and Clayton had set off a stink bomb in the teachers' lounge. She smiled wider remembering that Clayton had taken the blame for her and her friends. Caiti could still hear his exact words, "No way was I going to let Mom and Dad know that you were in on it. They would have thought it was your idea." It was. And he had saved her from missing a concert._

_Rain began pelting the car. The street lights blurred between the drops of rain. Her father leaned forward, trying desperately to see the road. She didn't worry. Her dad always knew what to do in sticky situations._

_Headlights came quickly from the left of the car. They quickly passed._

"_Ms. Robinson?"_

_She heard the tires roll on the slick road._

"_Ms. Robinson, wake up."_

_Her eyes drooped, watching the road._

"Ms. Robinson?..."

Caiti sat bolt straight. "Wha…what?"

Mrs. Delmas stood to the right if her. "I'm sorry, you fell asleep."

She felt panicky, "What! For how long?"

Mrs. Delmas looked at her questioningly, "Around a half hour."

Her dream….no, please don't say that….**_No, it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare._**

"OK," Caiti stood up, and grabbed her things. "Well, I guess I'll just get out of your hair." She slung her duffle over her shoulder.

She flung open the door, trying to hurry outside. She practically ran out the door.

"There is a mandatory assembly at six in the gymnasium." Mrs. Delmas shouted after her.

"I'll be there."

Caiti pushed through the doors. She stopped and let the fresh air surround her. She felt tears welling in her eyes.

Caiti glanced at her room number. "Room 47A? Where is that?" She shrugged then turned and walked toward the dorms.

It was going to be a long day.

**Well, its way longer than the other chappie, but I dunno, I guess, it was kinda hard to write. I'm tired and its summer. I like never get a chance to write.**

**Well, review. And infinite X's and O's,**

**oddgurl**


	3. Roommates

**Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. I don't really know what to write, I have a serious headache. Anywho, enjoy my chappie and review.**

**Disclaimer—I do not, in any way own Code Lyoko…(which I didn't get for my birthday! sulks lolz)**

**Claimer—I do own the Simon siblings, Caiti Robinson, David Brock, Matt Currier, and Noel Mizell, Meliny Holmes, and Tyler Locklin. **

**Well, R&R. I can't wait to hear from you! And Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3-Roommates**

Meliny Holmes sat cross-legged on her small, twin size bed with a large book open in her lap. Her long blonde hair pulled into a loose ponytail. Her green eyes scanned the open book, and then she slowly lifted her hand to turn the page.

With a loud bang, the door flung open to reveal a black haired girl wrestling a grey tabby.

"What's with the noise, Mizell?" Meliny hissed angrily.

Noel glared back, "What's with _you_? My name is Noel—stop calling me Mizell, okay? And you should know! You left the door open and Tigger got out!"

A smirk made its way across Mel's face. This time she was victorious.

Their relationship had been that way since they became roommates in the 6th grade. Back and forth, back and forth. So far the score was somewhere around 4 million and 3 to 4 million and 4. Whoever was in the lead, Mel couldn't say.

"If Jim finds out about Tigger—"

"Yeah, yeah." Mel interrupted, "We'll both get detention. I got it." She rolled her eyed, **_whatever_**.

Noel sighed, tucking Tigger into the top drawer of the dresser, making sure to leave it open just a crack.

Noel made her way toward the open window, and grabbed her electric guitar off its stand. She slipped her head and arm through the strap and plugged it in. She flipped a switch on the amp and turned a knob. She held her breath and looked out the window.

TAWAAAANNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The vibrations from the amp were so strong, everything in the small dorm shook.

"What the hell?—"

Noel smiled triumphantly, and in her mind added another mark under her name on her mini scoreboard.

Noel continued to strum away a tune that was stuck in her head. She closed her eyes and let the music flow.

Then, as abruptly as the first strum started—the music stopped! Noel suddenly felt panicky, she flung her eyes open and swung her head around. "Wha?—"

Meliny had unplugged the amplifier and had hoisted it up so it was teetering from the third story window ledge. "You didn't think that I would take that lying down, did you?" On her face, a smirk bloomed.

"No!" Noel cried, quickly setting the instrument on her bed. "Please, don't."

Mel smiled wider, she knew her effort had hit its mark.

"You know what Mrs. Delmas said. If another object goes through that window, we're expelled."

Meliny knew she had been beat. If she got expelled…she didn't even want to think about it. She sighed and pulled it back in. "Here." She thrusted it in Noel's direction. "I guess I'll just go to the library."

Noel smiled back gratefully. She knew no matter what, Mel wouldn't have let it fall. She always told her she was the "all talk and no play" kind of person when it came to breaking the rules, two words, her parents.

Mel picked up her book and the laptop on her desk and walked out the door. As soon as the door shut, the loud strumming started again.

Mel ran across the school grounds and silently walked to the back of the library. She chose the table by the window and made herself comfortable. With her legs stretched out to the chair opposite her and her laptop and book open, she watched her classmates outside.

Some were lugging suitcases while others mingled with their peers. She noticed a blonde looking confused in the center of the crowd. She remembered her first day, it was always hard. Plus, he was cute. "Maybe I should go help him." She sighed softly.

She quickly gathered her belongings and made her way back out to the schoolyard.

**Well, I hope you enjoy. and this chappie is dedicated to my friend killerqueen22 for FINALLY reading one of my fanfics. I hope she likes it.**

**Infinite X's and O's,**

**lyokoprincess**


End file.
